


Marriage

by morinoari



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-05 11:01:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13386444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morinoari/pseuds/morinoari
Summary: *love seems absolutely not enough!  but is there any other way to get into a relationship with no back?! How it's like when you get married without you notice! Is it the ideal, scariest answer for staying beside each other?*Yuya tasted it all with ten people, he'll find something new with the eleventh ...





	1. How he looks like

**Author's Note:**

> I put my thoughts and experiences into this story, so it's all abt reality n ofc bitter af!  
> If u are a marriage-lover then trust me, u won't like it! cz this story has been written by a bad girl who's chosen to 'never get married' forever!  
> -  
> Author's warning1: smut (+25), striptease, love trauma, sultry, masturbation, orgy vs ocs(?Daiki), slave/master, humiliation, BDSM, hurt, jealousy(!what's this warning!XD)  
> warning2: fast editing, so it's full of typos n wrong grammar!  
> -  
> There will be a smut inoari part in chapter 5  
> -  
> The sentences in ** are character's thoughts. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Strip club  
January, 2018

The filled messy tables , smell of thick smoke, extra shampains, high minds, dirty thoughts, people threw up their pain and sorrows out of loud music... the things the bar bore everyday.

  
A tall black dressed guy entered the dirty bar. A light came across his long dark-brown hair. Like the only star shines in an empty night sky... He sat behind the bar desk. Took a glance at his watch *why time doesn't passes by?*.  
He put a cigarette between his lips, before finding his lighter in his pocket, found a flame in front of him, looked up and saw the young bartender and let her to light his cigarette for him. She smiled at his charming face then turned back to take others drink orders.  
A smoke, a soundless sigh. He gathered his thoughts and hides his head between his arms on the bar table. A girlish voice run through his head:

  
_“ You said love is not the most important thing in your life, doesn’t it mean I am not the most important for you? you spent so many years with me, but seems you’ve never been there. You fucked me then you throw me away, you flirt with the other girls then you say it’s only me you care about’, but you’ve never been there when I needed you, am I a bitch to u? How can you be this cruel and careless even though I love you this much... and even though you're no good Yuya, YOU ARE NO GOOD, you're the worst memory i'll ever keep in my mind.”_

  
Memories started to march... the days passed with her in his house, in the shower, in restaurant, her smile, her plump lips when they kissed, her innocent baby face, her chubby cheeks, her sweet smile, when she cried and he holds her in his arms, on the bed... . *I don’t get it… but she wasn't a bitch to me...* He thought.  
He was confused, he got dumped and couldn’t accept his defeat.

"What a gorgeous boy’s doing in a dirty bar?" A voice from the other side got him up.  
He raised his head, she was bartender. She puts a shot in front of him.  
"Thank you." His manly voice with that relaxed tone made the girls around him to turn their head and pick up their ears and look him up and down.

  
"Men who come here are dirty and ugly, seeing you is like a break for me!"

  
Yuya smirked kindly at her silly praise while looking at his glass.  
He saw a glass of beverage beside him, watched the bubbles coming up to join the scums. A drunk loud laughter from behind, empty talk from the other side. He wanted to find signs of an answer for thousand questions in his minds.

"You came all alone! Looking for partner?"  
"I'm looking for something...make sense to me!"  
"You won't find anything here other than drunk people, bitches and fucking shits!"  
"Bitches?"  
"Uhum, over there!"  
He turned his head back to where she pointed. Undressed girls were dancing on the tables. He breathed out a dense smoke.  
"There's always fight between men to buy them, and between the couples, the girlfriends getting mad at their pervert boyfriends, even married men, these are not interesting hm? But it's just the way it is."  
"Fight!... When they'll fight ?"  
"Are you interested in fight scenes in movies?!" she picked up a glass to clean up.

*Bitches, couples, fights,...there must be something here!...* his silly thoughts.

  
"Do those girlfriends tell their partners 'you're no good?!"  
"What! Of course they're no good!" She seemed got mad and stamped the empty glass hardly on bar desk, like she had some experiece about these kind of men. "Men behave their wives like their slaves!"  
"Why you think this way?" He asked.  
"Huh, why?? Need to explain?!" She was about to fight with Yuya!

* Why girls always blow your mind with some words then say ‘ Isn't it clear? Need to explain?! ' *

"I had ten girlfriends! they all said I behave them like they are my bitches!"  
"You must be another crap, you didn't love them, you just wanted to fuck, hm?"  
"Isn't fucking a part of love?"  
"What did you do to express your love?"  
“Making love!”  
“At the end of the make love?”  
"I slept with them."  
"And what did you do when you need sex?"  
"I slept with them!"  
"Here's the answer! got it?"  
"No!"  
She puffed and turned back to bring the other bottles on the bar.

Yuya looked at the bottles in her hands "I want to see their fight!"  
"You're an out of minded dork! So wait till the master bitch’s coming!"  
"Master bitch?!"  
"Uhum, the ladyboy Daiki, little devil! more bitch than those girls!" she picked up another glass.

  
Another drunk hard man walked to the bar desk, he was near to fall down but thumped on the bar desk to control his balance "More rice wine! I'm gonna piss off the world tonite" then laughed hard and odd.

  
"Fucking madness!" The girl murmured and served him a glass of rice wine. The man looked at Yuya and came closer, threw his hands around Yuya's shoulders. Yuya just looked at him, he smells of fuck. "You're such beautiful asshole!" the man came even closer “Such fresh lips”.  
"Oh!" Yuya knew what he was about to do next and tried to pull away but the man bring his chin back to himself. Bartender smote man's head with a heavy bottle and shouted "Fuck off you fucking ugly old man!" the bottle broke and the man fell down and crawled to get up.

  
"You better go, i'm afraid you’ll be raped!"  
"The bottle’s been broken, you must compensate for it."  
"The hell I care!" She turned her head around to the back door "Ah, There he comes, men’s baby…" her tone was ironically.

  
Finally the master bitch walked in, heavy make up on his face, tight black short gripped his huge cute butt hardly, with a thin silver clothes shew off his soft white body well, got everyone's eyes.

  
Music slowed down to a melting and sexy rhythm. He came up on a table where two girls were dancing on, touched their bare slim waists and went across them, the girls also touched his back as he walked away. On another table he met a topless girl, they started to rub their bodies against each other and dance. A young guy with muscular body joined them, He threw his arm around Daiki’s waist from behind. Daiki swayed his butt and danced with him also as the guy kissing his neck and lips. The guy pressed his crotch to Daiki’s butt from behind as the girl rubbing her body in the front. Daiki just moaning sexily. Then he let go of both of them and crossed to a table where he must perform his solo show.

  
He walked and leaned back to the pole, closed his eyes and the lights danced through the glitter on his eyelid. He touched the pole up behind him with both hands. Opened his eyes, touched his neck, parted his mouth and pulled his collar a little down, his fingers run from his legs up to his sides then from his side up to his chest, under his clothes and rubbed the tip of his finger to his nipple. He put on a silky clothes so there under his hand working could be seen. while the other hand slid down to his stomach then his bulge. Gathered his tiny shoulders with his hands then pulled down his clothes till exposing soft skin of his shoulder, as swaying and rubbing his butt against the pole from side to side.

  
Down there men were watching him and smiling at him with satisfaction while their crotches throbbing. He unbuttoned his clothes slowly, removed it from his pink nipples and exposed them. The men clapped and made noise for him. He licked his upper lips, swang all the way around the pole and knelt on the table, raised his head up and smiled sweetly at the men, satisfied to made them straight. He took off his clothes slowly, started to touch and pinch his both nipples seductively as he opened his mouth and letting out soft moans. Men feast their eyes on him.

"Get hard enough?!"  
"No, still just throbbing!" Yuya tapped his cigarette in the ashtray, then turned back to see the rest of the show and took a long drag on his cigarette again.  
She took her eyes off him to the plates and glasses, pretended careless.

Daiki pushed his ass to the pole, touched his member hardly as being aroused himself and moaned. He bent down and pushed his hole to the pole behind him and rubbed it up and down. The crowd were almost screaming , but he was about to made them even more crazy. He started to unbutton his short pants then take it off, turned back and and pulled down his boxer so slow, and exposed his white huge butt to their roving eyes. The crowd screamed "FUCK! Push it in yourself!" "Put your finger in it, bitch!”  
The bartender looked at Yuya to see his reaction, but he seemed not having any shame to watch it carefully till it’s end. * I hate him, you know, I fucking hate that bitch!* she thought.

  
Daiki bent down started to push the pole hardly between those cute hot booties. Someone threw a dildo for him. That hit his hips n fell down on the table. Daiki picked up the red dildo. "Fuck yourself, bitch!" Someone shouted.

  
*He seems so familiar… I couldn’t say he’s a boy if I hadn’t seen his cock!* As Yuya was thinking deeply, he felt Daiki’s watching him. A light crossed his face so that made Yuya could see his face clearly.

  
*Eh! He’s too familiar!* Yuya strained his eyes as Daiki kept his eyes on Yuya’s.

  
But before Yuya get up and go closer to see him clearly, a girl from the crowd blocked his view. She took her boyfriend's eyes but the boy refused her hand. She slapped him hard and walked away. Yuya chased her with his eyes instead of catching the best part of the show.

  
The boy chased her.

"let me go you asshole, go get this bitch not me!" she shouted.  
“Honey, look, there’s so many beautiful things in the world to see, like rain, sun, forest, but none more beautiful than this moment!”

*He’s right!*

“Shut the fuck up you motherfucker!” she shouted and slapped him again.  
“Ah, you bastard! I’m already here, lost the best part of the show because of you!”…. they fought the way to the exit door.

  
*God help me!*

  
*Where is him?* Yuya turned his head back but couldn’t see him anymore. *eh!* he looked at the right side, the other side. He couldn’t find him. Looked at the bar desk but couldn’t find bartender either. Went through the crowd, try to find one of them; him or bartender.

  
He went to the booths, make up salons, rest rooms. then walked to the dressing room, where girls were changing their clothes and getting ready for the second scene. Through an opened door at the end of the room he saw a brown head walking away, he run ahead but before that found bartender with a tray on his hand.

  
“Hey wait.” Yuya stopped her. “How can I buy him?!" Yuya said like he had discovered his misled.  
"Huh! Told you he’s the master bitch! how that was like when that slut put something inside himself? You've been totally seduced too hm?...” she smirked ironically and walked away. Yuya followed her. He was confused, why she’s acting as if he’s her boyfriend?!  
“What do you mean?”  
“Okay, go compose yourself!”  
“What?!” *mg! Trouble everywhere!* Yuya took a deep breath. “You girls just don’t understand because you don’t have the tools we have!”  
“You boys are the most dreadful creatures god has ever made! Go to the back door, there's his master... that's what I hate about this boy.” She stopped and turned back to Yuya. “He always steals people's love, destroying their lives…" looked at another angle. She was also kind of jealous and wanted to took Yuya's eyes that moment.

  
Yuya stopped her before she walk away again. Turned her back and set his cool-looking eyes on her, made the girl melt. "How much does it take till you fall in love?"  
The girl's heart beat fast, he was so close "... It can be even at first sight." kept her eyes on his.

  
Yuya came even closer. Threw his hand behind her neck, closened his face to her and kissed her for some seconds, closed his eyes. "Find a new job, it's not a place for you." he whispered in her ear, then hold her neck with one arm and with another put a huge money on her Jeans back pocket. "Go!"  
She stared at him unbelievably. *Is he really a crap?! So why do I want to be with him forever?!...* She thought.

  
"GO!" Yuya shouted.

  
She run to the café door without hesitating anymore.

She run as fast as she could. She went to find a better job with the money she had on her back pocket...

 

Yuya went to the back door.  
The climate was even more disgusting there, smell of moisture and drugs everywhere, the walls were old and smelled of cum.

"I want the boy was just dancing there!"  
"How old you are?"  
"Twenty seven."  
"What's his code?"  
"dunno, I want the boy was dancing there!"  
"He’s work has been done and been bought for tonight, come next week or choose another one!"  
"I only want this one! Now!" *Just this one...! why then?!*  
"Even if u satisfy me with extra money the other man won't be. You're a little late young man!"  
Yuya grabbed the man's collar "There's no other men, you want him yourself, you've fucked him enough, don’t you? I give you enough money, just do what I say. I want him as my personal bitch."  
"Money first" the man stared at Yuya's eyes like a dead.  
“I’ll buy all your dirty café, just give him up to me.”  
“Oh such a crazy love at first sight!” The man sneered “Even if I say 30,000,000 yen! he’s ready to bring his princess home!” smiled satisfiedly, he couldn't imagine a huge money without doing anything, he didn't even need any of those workers in his bar anymore. Yuya was just standing, crossed his arm to his chest, waiting for his bullshits to ends.

  
“Hey boy! Guide this gentleman to the salon, his job have been done for tonite, if he hasn’t already gone, he must be in the salon.” The master sent a worker to accompany Yuya.

He led him to the salon, where the other girls with bikinis were hanging out together.  
“Which one sir?”

  
Yuya found the small brown haired boy now was putting on jeans and a blue jacket upon a white shirt, sitting in front of the mirror, removing his make up. Yuya went ahead, turned his chin back to himself “This one!” Yuya looked down at the small boy, who was looking like an angel rather than a bitch. He finally found what he had missed here.

  
Daiki just looked up at him innocently. *this one what?!*  
*

Some moments later the bitch was in his master’s room.

  
"You're gonna say goodbye to this cafe" The master said.  
"W-why? Please sir… please I need this job" Daiki begged.  
"This guy has already bought you for the rest of your life, sign here!"

  
Daiki looked at Yuya’s profile , the guy who was just standing straight in front of his master, keeping his hands in his pants pocket, his soft dark-browned hair was covered his beautiful face, just a bit of his nose and part of his lips could be seen. The bitch looked straight through his crotch, he wanted to estimate his size through his pants. *It must be pretty big! I wonder what it’s shape will be like if he pulls his hands out of his pocket! It must hurt my… umm…* he thought, bit his lip and felt his hole throbbing and gradually hurts.

  
"Your turn!" the master told Yuya.  
Yuya pulled out his cheque from his pocket, leaned on the table and wrote the amount and signed it.

*Aah I'm gonna lie down just here and drag him on top of me, right now! But a young guy? He seems dmmn hot as fuck, he's lady killer, why he must buy me?* Daiki thought as he couldn’t take his eyes off Yuya.

"Daiki! Heard what I said?" his master broke his thoughts.  
"Ah, yah, I'm sorry, what do I have to do?"  
"Read it!" he slung the paper to Daiki.  
“You don’t have the right to sell me like this!” Daiki said innocently after he reads that he’s gonna be a bitch forever.  
“Now you must do it or you’ll be thrown out of the bar! Just sign it my little bitch, you won’t regret!”

  
But the bitch's eyes shone when he read the second paper, where it was written down that this guy will pay him monthly a huge amount of money, he will also live in his place so he doesn't need to sleep beside every kinds of men every night, afterall this guy doesn’t seem bad as a "doer” at all! He signed the paper.

The master stood up and walked ahead, came close to Yuya "Congratulation young man! But you'll be in a serious danger if you break your promises."  
"Un, and I'll expose you if you break the rules." as his eyes fisting the master’s eyes.  
“Yeah and you’ll be exposed too!”  
“I have money, no problems then, you know!”  
"Hm... " then turned his face to Daiki "Be a dirty slut for your new master, as you are, little bitch." he touched his lips, came close to kiss him but Yuya caught Daiki's shoulder and pulled him away "No, he's mine now!" Yuya said, seemed relaxed.

  
Daiki rested his head on Yuya's shoulder and rubbed his cheek to his firm chest like a kitten as he looked down on his former master. He had sold him like a slave before even telling him, somehow he’d hated him now.

  
"I might buy him for some nights."  
"Impossible." Yuya smelled of cheat.  
"Wait..."

  
But Yuya took his bitch's hand and pulled him out of the dirty strip club.

 

/////////////

 

eoc

If there will be any readers, I'll continue posting next chapters, if not I'll post the rest on my wattpad. cz i dunno anyone here lol


	2. How he tastes like

Now they were in Yuya's car.

*I'm sure he's alright with being mine, it's not like buying him like a slave eh? And now I'll be able to recognize the difference between having a bitch and a lover!*

Daiki was waiting for him finishing his cheesy thoughts, while looking at his beautiful profile and down at his big crotch. Yuya started to drive, and already have known where on him Daiki looking at.

Daiki turned his head toward the boy was behind the steering wheel. Touched his arm down, then slid his finger on Yuya's thigh, touched it further on his bulge. Massaged it through his pants. Yuya looked down at Daiki's hand, then up to his front. Daiki closened his head to Yuya's bulge. Yuya bring Daiki's chin up and throw him back to his own seat "Don't distract me while driving, or you try to give us to hell!".

Daiki just looked at him confusedly and innocently. Removed his hair from his face, looked down at his fingers and stayed silent. He just wanted to do his job like usual.

Yuya was already turned on by the beautiful body beside him and started to push on the gas unconsciously. Daiki checked the speed on monitor. *or YOU try to give us to hell.*

Soon a cop stopped him.

"Your driver's license and registration please."

Yuya faced the ticket, checked the price. took a deep breath.

"It's my fault sir, please let me make it up!" Daiki said, looking at his master waiting for his permission. Yuya nodded n leaned back to his seat. Daiki got out of the car, called the police man with a girlish tone "Sir, can I take your time a little please?"

Daiki slid his finger on the man's neck, gripped his collar, came that close till the man gasped, Daiki hold the cop's dick in his pant "Doesn't your cock need some freetime and fun?" whispered beside the man's ear.

They got on the back seat. Daiki unzipped the man and took him in his mouth. Yuya left the car and let the door shut.

The man's deep groan was the most disgusting thing Yuya must have borne, and Daiki's soft moan was erotic at the same time. *I wonder how he'll be on the bed.* Daiki's voice through his moans, showing his mouth is full with something, imagining a cock coming in and out of his warm mouth, Yuya's crotch still growing harder, squeezed his eyes and tried to bear the sexual pressure. Breathed out deeply into the cold weather.

He put his hands in his warm pockets. Looked up at the empty sky... Her moans, her kisses, her pleases under him... the unwilling thoughts started to run in his head again. *let me go, let me go, let me the fuck go...* he kicked the tire, careless about the persons in the car. needed something to erase them all, needed an electroshock.

* Let's think to his little body sweaty on the bed, while his mouth opened for making those straightening moans , while you pushing in that tiny hole cruelly, he opens his mouth and moans from the pain you give him, when we're rubbing our crotches together, what his nipples will taste like, how it's like to touch them, like what he did just tonight to himself, oh that show was super sexy!* his crotch started to beat again.

*Why they don't finish? Now that bastard cop must even pay me! Doesn't this man have wife or someone? Now who's treating his partner like a bitch?*

Daiki bought his head up, his mouth wet all around his jaw. The cop smiled satisfiedly at him, hold his chin up and kissed him hardly. Then smiled again and nodded, means it's ok. He got off the car.

Daiki and Yuya also got on the front seat. The cop canceled the ticket

"It's ok sir, you can go."

*First advantage of having him! I must bring him everywhere with me!*

*Same shape.* "How old u are?" Yuya was looking forward.

"twenty...six."

*Same age!* "since when you've started working?"

"two years."

*And why...* Yuya thought. *But why it must be important to me? Hey, be careful you must be all comfortable, even rude with him, he's goin' to be your bitch, not your lover.* Yuya peeked at him. He was just sitting down silently and innocently, while he was sucking another married man's crotch just a minute ago.

*How can I be rude with him?* Yuya struggled in his mind.

"Do you have twin?!"

*EH! how does he know?* "Y-yes. How you know?"

*And what's her name? i don't want to hear...* "You don't ask any question, just answer."

"Hai."

Daiki was nervous, thinking what he's new master would be like, he's seems so dominate, it's not just one night anymore, but for the rest of his life, could he deal with it? how his new place will be look like, must be so rich. But he wanted to be in his arms at least for one night, he seems gentle more than being cruel. *Look at his clothes, he's a gentleman afterall.*

"Look, i'm president of a company, no one will never understand about us, understand?"

"Yes sir."

"Good! you were good at striping, show me what other things you're good at hm? You were about to do something in blow, why you stopped it? go down!"

Daiki was confused cause last time he refused him. But Yuya didn't give him more time. "Hurry up!"

Daiki leaned to him slightly, unsure what's Yuya's reaction will be this time. He opened his mouth and went down to Yuya's tempting crotch. But Yuya put his hand on the gear beside his thigh and shifted it, made Daiki pull away.

"What are you waiting for? Do it!"

Daiki came closer again.

"Hey not now, I must do a u-turn here!" Yuya kept his hand beside his thigh and the other on the steering wheel. When Daiki saw he's already turned the street normally, tried again. Touched Yuya's arm and licked his earlobe,

"Ah go down!" Yuya moaned.

Daiki did but once his lips getting closer to his pants, Yuya put both of his hands on the steering wheel. Held back his smirk while looking forward. Daiki got back to his seat and found out he just wanted to tease him and of course make Daiki want his cock more. leaned to the left side and looked out of the window, frowned cutely.

-

Yuya's house

Daiki entered the house, Yuya followed him. He stared at Yuya's rich big house. Yuya picked up the moisturize cream on the table. Turned in front of him and put one hand on the door beside Daiki's ear,

"Welcome to my house." Said with a smirk on his lips, closed the door behind Daiki.

Daiki brought his innocent sigh up to the boy taller than him. Yuya opened his zip with a fast move and tugged at him to the wall, kicked Daiki's legs and opened them, came between them. Gripped his hair to bring his head up, Daiki moaned, Yuya kissed him like eating an ice cream. Took off his own coat and shirt and throw them on the ground without breaking the kiss. He was rubbing his bulge to Daiki's while sucking and licking his lips and jaw. Daiki opened his mouth between their kisses and moaned, Yuya chased Daiki's lips and sucked it, caught his tongue in in his mouth and held Daiki's jaw to keep it open.

Daiki put his hand around yuya's neck and brought him closer. But yuya held his hand and pulled it down. Daiki slid another hand up to touch Yuya's hair impatiently, again Yuya caught his wrist tight till Daiki went "aah". Turned him back and made him face to the wall, pushed himself to his back "Don't do anything, just be done!" he whispered beside Daiki's ear then let his wrist go.

Yuya unbuckled and unbuttoned himself, freed his fastened ready dick. then pulled Daiki's jean off. His perfect ass revealed this time just in front of him. Then took off all Daiki's clothes.

"With this kind of big ass, it'd be a waste if you didn't give it to everyone!"

He pushed a creamy finger in him, just to make it able to get his big thing inside. Held his dick and pushed it middle of him. It felt like heaven when the hotness held around his cock. Finally he was inside him and found out what's the feeling to touch inside of his hole with his dick, it felt like the best thing in the world.

Daiki moaned loud and pushed his cheek to the wall, and pushed it more even when Yuya thrusted it further in him, and he panted between his plump lips. "Aaah." He moaned loud uncontrollably.

"Isn't it usual for you to be fucked without preparation?" Yuya said while pulling back slowly. pushed in again, so another loud painful moan comes out of Daiki's tempting lips. "i-h... it's... too big. Gah..." Said after Yuya pulled back again.

"Haha, you mean I'm the biggest? Tell me how many boys came in the middle of you?" Yuya said while he pushed in again.

At this time he wasn't a guy who has experienced love trauma.

Daiki couldn't speak just screaming because of the pain coming inside him from behind.

"Tell me bitch, how many huge dicks inside you? Bigger than mine or smaller? Hm?? Which one was your favorite?" Yuya was so strong that didn't need to strain, just moving his hips backward and forth in him to please his dick.

Daiki put his palms on the wall and squeezed his eyes by every beat he was getting. His every moan was a reason for Yuya's every tap.

"Aaah my cock enjoys you!" Yuya toucehd his soft back and pushed his shoulders impatiently while sucking his neck and whisper in his ear "How does it feel?"

"Oooh, so goooood, mmmh... I'm in.. aah.. the heaven when you're cock twitching inside meh, do me do me aaah do meeeeh....faster!" Made Yuya even more crazy.

Yuya bent him down and wrapped his waist, started to thrust in him harder. Speeded up his in and out. "How does it feel when I do this? "

"Sir, please help this lil butterfly fluttering under your cruel cock!"

"Aaaaah...hhh...gonna play with this lil butterfly till morning, the way he wants... how does it feel? Tell me bitch!"

"ai-h..." Daiki squeezed his eyes.

"Uh... You like me doing this?" Yuya slowed down and dragged his cock out and pushed it in again slowly and deeply and keep doing him with this speed made Daiki moan deeply.

"What about this? Like it?" Yuya adds his hand to massage and play with Daiki's bulge. Daiki opened his mouth from giving such a tempting shock.

"Aaaaaah...." Then pushed his lips together "Mmmh, yeah... oooh ...yeah...fuck... yeah.... aaaah...". he panted by every tap from behind and stimulating in front.

Yuya brought him up, continued pleasing him against the wall till Daiki screamed "Aaaah , I'm coming." He looked down at Yuya's hand giving him handjob. "ah, aah...." then closed his eyes and rest his head on Yuya's shoulder, jetted out his milk. His breathes slowed down innocently while opening his eyes slowly. Still getting bang from behind.

"Don't you think it's over!" Yuya slid his hand up to Daiki's collar bone then touched the erected nipples that beg for touching. Yuya pinched Daiki's nipple as the other hand played with another. He kept rubbing and pinching his nipples while fucking inside him deep and slow. Reach out his tip to touch Daiki's point "You like feeling every inch of my length crawling inside your hole?"

"you dirty..." Daiki pushed Yuya's hip to himself.

Yuya looked down at his hand "Want more? Haven't got enough?" He sped up his rhythm.

"More, mooore... aaah haaarder... tear me apart!"

"I'll do further than your imagination!"

He held Daiki's waist tighter and continued brushing the tip of his dick to Daiki's point. Daiki made noise n moans, his hole was that tight as if it didn't wanted to let go of Yuya's cock.

"Don't let me go sir, don't let meeeh...ahh..."

Yuya watched his cock going inside and outside of Daiki, this sight made him even more wild, he pushed Daiki against the wall by tapping all his body to his back. "hhhhuh It's harder to stop than you think , addictive bitch!"

Daiki started to moan from pain and pleasure, he moaned like a little girl and a whore at the same time. His dick and nipples were rubbed and pushed to the wall in front of him. He curved his back to give his hole in a better way to his master. With this position Yuya started to go in and outside of him faster with an uninterrupted rhythm some other minutes.

"Aaaaah... Wanna fuck you hours and hours, instead of all those dicks went inside u thousand times, ..."

"Ungh sir, why you fuck so cool...." Daiki moaned seductively pleasing his master's cock to reach his orgasm.

"Fuuuuuuck, fuuuuck!!" with this scream Yuya tapped in him as fast as he could so that Daiki jetted out his cum once again with a blow minding moan, with help of this sight Yuya reached climax, spurted came inside him.

Yuya gave him another couple of weak penetration and pulled his length out of him. Still panting...

*****

One month later

8 am

Yuya sat behind the kitchen bar, black outfits as the most dandy guy in the town, ready going to work. Put the cheque on the bar.  
"How much to write for this month?" he was keeping the pen between his good shaped fingers.

"A...anything is..."

"Tell me an exact amount." Yuya said seriously.

"3,000,000."

"Hm?!"

This amount was absolutely low.

"That was what my former master gave me!" Daiki said while looking at his fingers.

"That bastard!" Yuya smirked and put his credit card on the bar.  
"Get a fair pay for yourself." He looked up at Daiki, with a smirk on the corner of his lips. But he still seemed kind and cool.

"Hai." Daiki nodded.

"and buy every thing you think neccesary for the house, and buy new clothes for yourself too." Yuya said while putting the cheque in his bag. then looked him up again "You know what kind of clothes I want to see on that body hm?"

"Hai... Ariagtou."

Yuya got up and went to put on his shoes beside the door. Daiki also followed him.

Yuya turned back and pecked on his lips "ittekimasu."

Daiki kissed him back and smiled.

Got back to clear the breakfast table.

*

Just a little far from home, the cool-looking young boss, with that selfish beautiful face, honored by every one, who knew there was a little thing missed in the depth of his heart, a little cute thing he had in his house recently. He started working with the thought of getting back to home again and eat his dinner.


	3. From now on, he all belongs to me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for take it too long to update, this chapter comes out too long so i must divided it to two parts, so in fact the next chapter is the continuation of this one. involve the inoari smut part. Enjoy!

Daiki slowly folded the clothing Yuya needed for tomorrow. He had washed all the clothes Yuya ordered. And did all the notes Yuya gave him, washed the breakfast dishes, there was only vacuuming left.

After that Daiki felt tired and took a break, rest a little on the sofa. He still had pain in his body from the last wild night he had with Yuya. Checked his phone, there was a message on his screen.

"Don't make anything for tonight, gonna bring you to a nearby restaurant."

Daiki's eyes widened reading his master's message. *to eat out with my master? I've never tried!*

He was just a sex-slave, but it was his master who lead their relationship to every way he wanted. Maybe in Yuya's mind, master and slave could eat out together sometimes. Or Yuya just didn't wanted Daiki to work hard for today, he guessed Daiki must be a little weak now, due to the wild bang he gave him last night.

* * *

Daiki's phone rang,

"I'm coming to pick you up, the restaurant is near, are you ready?"

*as a rule he must have said 'be ready'! * Daiki thought.

"...hear me?" Yuya said after Daiki's lingering.

"Y-eah almost, i'm getting ready!"

"Okay hurry up, i'm too hungry! I might eat you instead!"

"Hai." Daiki giggled.

Daiki finished straightening his light-brown hair and put on his warm red jacket.

Once he got on the car, had Yuya's eyes. Yuya smiled at his calming beauty and felt his tiredness went away by watching that. Leaned toward him and kissed him. Daiki gave his lips willingly to Yuya. They last it a bit longer, as Yuya went wilder. But they knew if they don't cut it here, it will end up 'sex in the car'.

"You are really hungry!" Daiki smiled cutely.

"Too hungry!" Yuya nodded. Started driving.

The restaurant was warm and luxury, and looked glittery golden all over, and had a view of the sea.

"This is the table I booked, we can see the sea from here."

"Arigatou, you are wonderful master!" It was the best face of Daiki when he pouting his lips for saying a word needed that, through a smile, his cheeks coming together and his whole face getting more and more adorable.

His eyes scanning over the luxury restaurant, the table, the waiters... His eyes shines like the picture of the moon dropping on the sea, like a mirror, a light were always spinning in his eyes, made Yuya linger on them.

*Such a warm feeling i have... Such a wrong right feeling...* Yuya thought, drowning in Daiki's charm.

"Don't call me master for tonight!" Yuya's look was strong, but his words kind.

Daiki got confused, opened his mouth a bit "Huh-hai!"

*do i behave my 'bitch' like my 'lover' now?! Do i mix up the roles always? Is that she was right?*

Yuya looked deeply at sea from the corner of window.

*no, that is i'm alone... well..., i have him to fulfill my needs, every kind of needs... So why not to use him as my lover for just one night? But what's this kinda feeling when i look at his eyes or hearing his voice even on the phone... Maybe because of the role playing... Dunno, must test myself!*

"You still like the sea even in such cold weather?" Daiki said with a nice smile.

"Outside is cold but here's warm and safe ne?... The sea always gives me a warm feeling...supportive and strong!"

Now Daiki just looked straight in Yuya's eyes. Yuya felt something throbbing in his heart while speaking,

"I love this restaurant just because of this view!"

"Eh! What about the foods?!" Daiki giggled.

Yuya smirked.

"I'm kinda hungry." refused to be allured more by those shiny eyes.

But when the waiter brought the orders, Daiki looked down at the table, and Yuya could watch his girly eyelashes moving as he blinked. Daiki's serious face was the sexiest and the bitchiest when he would forgot to smile.

*why i feel so good beside him? Why a flame turns... in my heart... No stop it! Just now!* something alerts in Yuya's mind. He was afraid to fall for his sex slave.

"Tell me about your family."

That was a shock for Daiki, that much he stopped chewing the last piece of his food, looking at another angle.

"Seems u don't have a good memory of your family hm?" Yuya had already finished his dinner.

Daiki shook his head.

"Your sister?"

"How you know my sister sir?"

*sir again!* Yuya squeezed his eyes "Stop it!"

"Stop what?!"

"Look, tonight we're just friends ok? Don't call me sir!"

Daiki felt helpless but just obeyed anyway "Hai." *so tonite i don't have to call him at all!*

"Tell me about her...".

"You know her right?"

"That's what i want to know."

"She's my twin, we used to be like lovers, we even... kissed sometimes..." After saying this, Daiki looked up at Yuya, unsure what his reaction would be.

"You kiss your sister?!"

"Is it weird?!"

"Asking me?!"

"Maybe, but no one knows what kind of relationship we had... that was only love between us, nothing else..." maybe he shouldn't have shared such private thing, while he wasn't sure if someone can understand him or not.

"You're claiming you won't be seduced to kiss a girl's soft lips?"

*specially those soft and sweet lips of that bitch! The lips that rubbed my cock either! I fucked in your sister's mouth! Try to understand it!* Yuya was jealous and couldn't stand it. Whatever it is, he had the boyin front of him, who kissed his ex-lover's lips. Even if it was his twin brother, it was like a betrayal to him.

"She's more than her sex for me, somehow she's a part of me and we can't be apart."

Yuya didn't have a twin, couldn't understand what Daiki was talking about. So wasn't interested to hear Daiki's nonsense, and nothing about their kinky relationship that seemed dirty to Yuya "Where is she now?"

"I don't know..." Daiki wasn't eating, just staring at the candle on the table. "I don't know anything of my family now, that are they still in the same old house..." frowned like he remembered some bitter memories "They refused me... I needed money and a place to stay so... I... " looked down at his fingers as playing with them nervously. Although Yuya's already known, now it was embarrassing for Daiki to mention what he was doing for his life.

Yuya felt it was wrong to bring up the subject of 'his family', although he couldn't help his hidden need to hear something about his ex-lover.

"Enough honey, finish your dinner!" Yuya said in a gentleman-like tone.

*honey?!* Daiki nodded and faked a true smile.

"You get stressed and tired while house-holding, you better go to a massage therapy, I know a good massage therapist, he's my friend." Yuya said while checking something his phone.

"Thanks, but you really think I need it?!" Daiki was confused between obeying and treating like a friend, and maybe just tried to mix them together. That was one of the unusual favor of his master he must obey.

"Yeah, i know! i also want the shape of your breasts change a little. Want your breasts becomes a little full!"

*he's just said we're just friends tonite and he's deciding about my body again! but if i call him 'sir' again he'll be mad at me!*

Daiki also felt a little embarrassed cause he did never went to a massage therapy before, especially massage on his breasts. But just nodded again.

"Hai."

When they finished the dinner they went walking by the sea. Yuya felt that flame overload in his heart till burning.

*it's not love hm? *

He suddenly grabbed Daiki's neck and kissed him deeply and passionately like never before. Daiki was surprised but he already knew his master every time will do different things on him so he must just accept.

When their stuck lips hardly parted from each other, Yuya put his palm on Daiki's cheek and looked at his eyes. Both panting barely.

* * *

Next day

Daiki entered the clinic. He was nervous. rarely had been in society, he was always just a bitch in his own view. Although it was not the first time a stranger, even a gentlemen touching his body, but still he was nervous.

He was confused where to go, his eyes wander around the hall. till heard steps from the other side. A tall young boy, white dressed greeted him,

"Hello! Arioka Daiki, right?" his voice was special and he had deep gaze on his eyes which Daiki found sexy at first sight.

"Uhm- hello! Yes, nice to meet you!" Daiki took a bow.

"Inoo Kei. I'm your therapist, nice to meet you too. Please follow me."

The only judgment Inoo had for Daiki at the moment, was that he looks like a cute fluffy doll!

He was walking so relaxed and classy on those long legs. Looked straight while walking, like any other thing in the world wasn't important, except his own way. Seemed even that white uniform made him look like models running on catwalk. His hair moved so perfectly on it's place as walking. He looked really cool. Daiki almost run after him nervously.

In his room, there was a special bed in leather.

Inoo stood behind his desk and start writing notes on a paper. A bunch of his hair came in the way of his sight. But he didn't care and just kept writing. But through those soft hair, the shape of his jaw caught Daiki's attention, that was a boyish hint of him for Daiki. Daiki kept watching him as a movie and his relaxed reactions to everything. And wished Inoo has an eye for him.

"Alright, Arioka-kun,..."

Daiki was embarrassed that Inoo caught him while he was making some fantasies with him.

"I wrote a supplement capsule and a cream for you, I'll tell you how to use it."

Daiki's eyes caught by that devil sexy gaze again, specially when Inoo was waiting for his answer and looking straight in his eyes.

"Hai, thank you."

Inoo looked at Daiki's innocent face. And he felt how much he is uncomfortable and shy. He knew he couldn't give him a working massage like that. He took the paper, walked and sit down on a chair across Daiki.

Daiki looked up at him.

"I know your friend, Takaki-kun, for so many years. We both studied at Tokyo University."

That was a strange feeling, Daiki felt jealous.

"But... Your colleges was different right?"

"Yeah" Inoo nodded with a nice smile "But we got to know each other in a science festival and began to share our knowledge, it was useful for both of us right?"

"Yeah..."

"He told me you want my visit for recommending you something anti-aging and estrogen supplement, but you are shy to call me." Inoo said it purposely to distract Daiki from knowing what Takaki exactly said about his desire for Daiki's breasts.

"Really?!" *didn't he tell you it's him who wanted my breast size be increased?!*

"Yeah, these products will increase estrogen in you, although you already have it and don't need it!" Inoo smiled while giving the note paper to Daiki.

Daiki was shy that Inoo somehow praised him, but he liked it.

"Takaki-kun also talked about you..." Inoo tried to kept chatting.

"Um... Did he? What he said?" Daiki said awkwardly.

"He said you are a friend he treasures, i got a bit jealous cause i was an older friend of him!" Inoo laughed.

"But he never talked about you!"

"Hey, what do you mean! It's cruel! Such a guy Takaki-kun is ne?"

"Yeah..." Daiki nodded with a cute smile.

"He even said he wish you would accept his propose for marrying him!"

"Hey what do you mean?"

Inoo laughed and got up "Sorry, just kidding."

Inoo pointed to the special massage bed. "Would you lie down here Arioka-kun?!"

"Hai."

Daiki lied down on his back. He looked like a soft doll you want to touch. Inoo turned his head grab the lotion. His gaze, his jaw, the shape of his nose, his sexy lips that make foreign lassies on knees.

"Open your shirt, please take it off completely."

Beside that polite and charismatic personality, Inoo had a look on him like he was watching you as if you are a porn star. With that smirk on his lips that appeared to be his normal smile. Daiki was thinking how much chic he is to be a sex doctor. He felt also uneasy why a hot doctor like him must massage his breasts?

Daiki unbuttoned his shirt and revealed his nipples for Inoo. Inoo rubbed the lotion to his hands together to warm them,

"I'll massage your chest, your shoulders and your stomach, then I'll seduce your nipples. Just relax okay? Even if you'd become turned on!" He smiled like nothing.

*Aa- Turn on?!* Daiki blinked, nodded and closed his eyes as Inoo came to start.

As he said, he started from the corner of Daiki's breasts, massaged it with his thumbs, and moved his hands on circle around Daiki's breast. Daiki's skin was damn soft. Inoo pressed his fingertips on Daiki's breasts, still refused to touch those tempting nipples. His thumb met each other on Daiki's sternum.

"Is the pressure ok with you?"

"Yah..." Daiki closed his eyes, had reached the calmness he had never tried before.

After some massages on his stomach and his shoulders, Inoo got back to his breasts and touched Daiki's nipple with his thumb very slightly. Daiki's chest went up and down slowly as he released a soft breath. Inoo run his thumbs in circles on Daiki's nipples and pressed a bit more on it. Then added his point finger on top of his thumb, slowly spun Daiki's nipples between them. Daiki let out a little "Ah". Inoo tried to refrain thinking about how soft and lickable his nipples felt, continued his work. and slightly pinched Daiki's nipples. Daiki felt being teased sweetly by pleasure, as he was confused why Inoo's doing this? Inoo tried to slightly lift his breasts with his thumb and three other fingers, kept seducing his nipples. Daiki gradually needed more touch of his therapist and he starts to lose himself at moaning. Cause as a rule, this kind of massage would make Daiki reach orgasm.

Inoo gripped his breast as much as he could, as playing with the sensitive point of his breasts still. Daiki gripped the pillow beside his ear and arched his back as letting out uncontrollable deep moans, which was Inevitably seducing to every man. Inoo was watching his face. He was just some inches far from him, but he had massaged so many ladies's breasts for therapeutic goal, he knew how he'd have to take control of his ego. He was so experienced.

*why even I have to ask why and what is he doing, I love it this much...* The bitch thought.

The massage was getting intense for Daiki. As Inoo put his thumbs on his nipples and squeezed his breasts with his free fingers, moving his thumb on his nipples teasingly, in circles round, from side to side. Daiki opened his eyes to watch what Inoo's hand's working on his nipples, bite his lips as his chest going up and down and breath heavily "Mmmh...aH.." *a classy sexy boy is touching me...*

He smiled from pleasure, when Inoo put more lotion on his nipples, and closed his eyes again to feel the pleasure with all he could. Released a bitchy "AH" from the depth of his throat, careless about what will happen to Inoo's crotch.

His moans seemed inviting for Inoo, but he didn't do anything to him till the end of session. Till Daiki almost came.

"Do you feel relaxed?" Inoo's body was warm either now.

Daiki lazily opened his eyes, didn't wanted to wake up from this calming pleasure that kissed his eyes to sleep. Wondered how he could be seduced and sleepy at the same time.

"I even want to sleep!"

"Enough for today! You can get up." Inoo smiled, satisfied that his massage worked for him.

"Why did you do this?"

"I turned you on to make the blood flow and then release the endorphin and estrogen inside your body. estrogen is the key point for what you want."

Daiki sat up on the bed. Buttoned up his shirt. He tried not to think to his moans or he would die of embarrassment.

He climbed off the bed. "Are you sure this will work for men too?" Looked up at Inoo while putting on his shoes.

Daiki already known that Yuya told about his breasts to Inoo, but that wasn't a huge deal now.

"The supplements I gave you are usual ways for making your breast a little full, but that massage is my own method! This is my personal clinic and a laboratory as well, although you are the first man I'm massaging him on his breasts, I'm sure it will work." Inoo said confidently.

"Un..."

"Tell your partner to suck your nipples hardly, grip your breasts, play with it,... everything do on your nipples..." Inoo also got up.

"Un... Thank you sensei."

"Call me Inoo, here's not a formal place." Inoo smiled friendly.

"Alright Inoo-kun, you're friendly! and please call me Daiki!"

* * *

Once Daiki got home, he went straight behind master's workroom and knocked.

"Tadaima, don't you need anything master?"

After a long linger Yuya answered "Come in."

Daiki opened the door slowly.

Yuya was behind his desk, putting his reading glasses on, with a twitch on his eyebrows deeply into the papers on his table.

"It lasts too long this session."

"Um- m.. maybe because..."

"I don't want the next session last this much, now come close."

Daiki stepped forward. Yuya pulled Daiki's forearm into himself and kissed him. Pulled down Daiki's clothes to check his nipples. They were erected and ready to suck.

"How much the process takes time?"

"I don't know sir."

"You will ask him in the next session."

"Hai."

"Well, bring me a drink I'm so tired, and you can go rest." Yuya stretched and arched his back on his chair while still looking at his files on his desk.

"Hai."

Daiki brought him some orange juice, after taking a bow he left the room.

He went for a nap on their bed... He was thinking Inoo sensei could be a good happening in his empty life, he seems like a friend. Could he be the first and single friend of him? Could it be that he'll have a friend? He smiled while thinking, his eyes closened...

* * *

Some therapy sessions has passed like this.

Yuya became gradually obsessive and sensitive toward these massage therapy sessions with Inoo and 'his' Daiki. And it made him even mad that why he must feel jealous or something, if some one else touch his slave. Well, he was just a slave, not an important person, not a lover.

*but this is just what you wanted to test yourself with! What is it now? Damn you man!* Yuya thought as he was angry, nervous and stressed while considering the files from his company, behind his desk. Couldn't focus.

Daiki'd went back from the clinic, he became more close with Inoo now. He'd made the lunch before going to the clinic and had checked if his master need anything. that was the best time to take a nap.

But he still had another need stronger than sleeping. He felt his boxer is wet and his hole throbbing. His mind filled with dirty stuffs. He went to bedroom. Closed the door, got his dildo out of a box of his closet. Run his fingers beneath his shirt and touched his nipples again, panted and moaned soundlessly. Pulled his pants and boxer down. Touched and palmed his straightened crotch. Leaned back to the wall. Rubbed the cream in his hole and posed the dildo forward it. Slowly entered the dildo inside him, opened his mouth as letting out a moan. And started to drive the dildo inside and outside of him. Pretended it's Yuya's and sometimes, Inoo's, What he actually did thought he's not allowed, but made it even more enjoyable. He really wanted to reach orgasm while thinking to Inoo's cock. He pulled his nipple between his fingers, pretend it's Inoo sucking his nipple.

The door opened, Daiki gasped and pulled the dildo out of him. Yuya came to him, took the dildo of his hand easily,

"From now on, every time you need sex you will tell me!"

Yuya throw the dildo into trash bin. Turned Daiki back, leaned him forward to the closet toward the mirror, and replaced his own warm thing with the cold dildo. He just struggled to thrust it's tip into Daiki's hole then thrust his whole length in just one move. Daiki's jaw dropped without even letting a moan. He was surprised by that kind of penetration. Daiki looked at himself in the mirror.

"This is only a warning!" Yuya also looked at Daiki in the mirror. Without even Yuya pointing to a special subject, Daiki's thought run into Inoo. Daiki looked at Yuya back in the mirror, that became dangerous now. Yuya pushed in even further.

"AH!" Daiki squeezed his eyes and moaned. Bent down, put his palms down on the closet, slowly breathing.

"You are mine, need to remember? You are all mine!" Yuya grabbed his waist and whispered beside his ear. Daiki opened his eyes slowly, while barely breathing. "NO ONE would ever touch you even by mistake!"

'Understand?" He gave Daiki a hard penetrate.

"AAAH! Y-yeah.. yes... master!..." Daiki nodded quickly.

Yuya stayed inside him a little more, he knew it would hurt him more than moving, but he still needed to punish him a little more. Daiki closed his eyes, hold his breath, then let it out, looked at another angle, struggled to bear the unbelievable pain. He moaned as squeezing his eyes when he found out the pain is way harder to be taken. Yuya started moving. Fortunately his hole was not that closed to no to let Yuya's cock come in.

"Is it I'm always fucking you hardly?" Yuya smirked. Daiki didn't bother to answer or even look at him. After some hard cruelly penetration Yuya pulled out of him.

Daiki turned his head to him like what are you doin'? Yuya lifted him up and lied him down on the bed. Took off his own shirt and pants easily, parted Daiki's knees, came between them. Daiki knew his duty, so spread his legs further...

...Shaking, sliding, sweating, panting, moaning, both of them. Yuya's sweaty body sliding on Daiki's, no air between their bodies. Daiki's hair plastered all over his face and his inflamed pink lips opened, moaning, the lips have been kissed hardly by Yuya just some moments ago.

*NO USE! Seems has no use!* Yuya was still angry, no sense of making Daiki all for him yet, even when he has all his body for him, he wanted Daiki's feeling and he couldn't reach it. The anger and pleasure made Yuya fuck Daiki harder.

Daiki just watching him through his hair, watching his master moving on top of him and pushing his large thing in him and give him an unusual pain, his hair stuck perfectly around his forehead. Yuya put his hand on Daiki's mouth to feel it's hotness, and it was like a burning hell,

"Aaaah ... yessss..." Yuya slammed in Daiki that hard that made him shake intensely.

"Ah-i..."

"Moan for me, you're all mine today... the light is on and I can watch your body all over the place clearly!" Yuya whispered beside Daiki's ear as rocking inside his body.

Daiki just closed his eyes, wrapping his hands around Yuya's neck. Yuya sat up on the bed without pulling out of him, and watched Daiki's body up and down in an embarrassing way,

"I love your body."

Daiki refused to look at Yuya like that. Looked down at him and watched how Yuya's cock coming in and out of his ass and felt how much sweet his master is in fucking him. Closed his eyes again.

"Just think to me, just think to my cock, no one's is larger than mine hun? Just think to me dammit!" *cause I wanna have you all for me!* Tonight that was all reasons for every pump he did up on Daiki.

And Yuya did the rest on him in their bed. Till his body get enough, but not his mind. He fainted on the bed, felt still angry and frustrated on making up his mind. *should I ban him from going to those sessions then? Or... should I just clear up what the fuck is going on inside me?*

Daiki rolled into his side, snuggled up to Yuya and hid his head in his arm innocently, didn't know anything about Yuya's feeling for him.


	4. You will always remain an ex

 

January,  2018

With the start of the door slamming, Daiki found out his master got back home.

He walked straight for his room in front of Daiki.

"Okaeri!" Daiki smiled. But Yuya just entered his room and closed the door behind him.

Daiki stared at the door for some moments,

*what again!?*

After one hour Yuya got out of his room, put a paper on the bar, where Daiki was working,

"Your schedule for this month." Yuya said and went for the sofa toward the TV.

Daiki looked up at his master, it was the first time he saw something like this. Started reading the paper; cleaning the house everyday, no time for taking a break, shopping two times a day, more important, he searched for a title like 'massage therapy visit' all over the the schedule but couldn't find any. His skin grew cold, squeezed his fingers on the paper, his heart clogged with something he didn't know, that made him barely breathing. He knew Yuya's orders were peremptory. Looked at him...

"What is it?" Yuya said after hearing no obedience.

"W... why?" Daiki said timidly.

"What?!" Yuya surprised, like Daiki absolutely had no right to complain.

Daiki looked down.

Yuya turned off the tv, got up and walked toward Daiki, stopped in front of him,

"Who are you?"

Daiki just stared at him.

"Hm?" Yuya brought Daiki's chin up, "Who are you?"

"Some... Something for your pleasure?"

"And who am i?"

"My master."

"What are you complaining about?" He walked even closer that made Daiki step back slightly. Daiki started to feel his heartbeats, Yuya wasn't other than threatening. Daiki just reminded silent and it made Yuya even madder, he knew what was it about.

Yuya took another step forward and made Daiki stick back to the wall, Yuya could clearly see the fear and resent in his eyes,

"Lemme clear a couple of things! Forget about all the people you've met till now or I'll make you do it, understand?" Yuya raised his eyebrows.

"Hai!"

"And the most important thing in your life is spending time with ME! No any other person doesn't exist in your life!" Yuya brought Daiki's chin up threateningly again. "I own you!"

Daiki blinked like a sparrow,

"H-hai... B-But... "

"What again?"

"Did you tell... Inoo-sensei that... i... won't..." Daiki said in a trembling undertone.

"Don't ever say his name again!" Yuya shouted out and uncontrollably gripped Daiki's collar with one hand.

"Hai." Daiki shut and squeezed his eyes and nodded quickly. He had unintentionally touched Yuya where it was hurt. That moment, There wasn't anything to cross his mind, couldn't think what will happen to his friendship with Inoo, couldn't think what will be come from his master next moment. He only wished if he hadn't complained about anything.

"Get the bathroom ready..." Yuya said while walking toward his room, refused to look at Daiki. He was suffering more than holding back his profound jealousy and was confused between pretending that he didn't do anything wrong to make Daiki know about his feeling and wishing if he didn't do that.

"Yes sir." Daiki's tears had been already fallen down under the pressure of his eyelids but he gulped the lump in his throat.

Yuya slammed the door, sat on his chair, bent down forward, put his fingers through his soft hair that he didn't even care about now. He hated himself for sending him to that damn attractive therapist, and to make Daiki realize that he is jealous. And that schedule and Daiki's reaction was something made him sure that Inoo-sensei has already stolen his beloved's heart, the thing he always tried to distract himself from, he knew he couldn't bear it. That seemed not to be a good idea at all, he felt like everything he has done till now wasn't a good idea.

*At least he'll forget him gradually. And sure he thinks I'm jealous because I'm his master, dmn he's being paid for it!* Yuya closed his eyes for some moments.

After some minutes a little hand slowly knocked the door, "Master, the bathroom is ready."

*

Yuya got fully naked and walked in. Daiki had prepared everything and standing there with a thin white top and tight jean, the only thing he have to prepare was himself and he knew that. He slowly took off all his clothes and walked to Yuya to be touched wetly by him under the shower...

That night Yuya used Daiki to repose, but still, it wasn't enough.

*

First Monday passed. The time Daiki should have been at massage therapy, spent alone at home, doing nothing. Daiki was sitting on the floor beside fireplace, holding his knees, on the verge of exploding. Couldn't find the best thing in his mind to make him feel better. The weather was cold. He looked at the fire and gradually thought of something. Stared blankly at his phone, then Inoo's number, typed a message,

_'Hello Inoo-kun. i'm on a trip for a month, sorry i informed u this late, i had busy days, but can i still have your advice on text? Thank you. Daiki.'_

But after sending he felt even worse and nervous, his heart started to beat fast. Surprisingly Inoo answered so soon. Daiki's heart beat even faster, spent some moments staring at the notifying message on the screen, but then opened that quickly,

_'Hey Daichan, yes u can ;) '_

Daiki smiled widely, he couldn't be happier than this moment. Like the only true moments in his life was with him.

_'Thank u :) '_ He hesitated to write more, didn't dare to last the conversation longer, just sent it.

_'When you'll be back?'_

Daiki's heart raced even faster. He thought Inoo is obviously aiming to take the conversation longer with him, and... and might he even miss him during these days?

He typed with a wide smile on his biting lips,

_'After a month i think. Something, i feel my nipples hurt a lil now, what should i do now?'_

Even though he hasn't got any pain in him. 

_'Give a snapshot. I've gotta see it.'_

"See it?!" Daiki giggled, pulled off his collar and took a picture of his nipples where his lips were in the frame. sent it to Inoo.

_'Alright, they just need to be sucked!'_

Daiki smiled and bit his bottom lips tighter and felt his body growing hot. His hands were sweating.

_'Oh okay, but i don't have any partner around.'_

_'Just touch them yourself!'_

Daiki made Inoo imagine him in thousand ways, and turned him on while he was at work.

_'I'm doing sensei  thank you! '_

*

Inoo's room

That night after a tired day, Inoo lied down on his bed with his casual clothes. Rewatched the picture Daiki sent him on the phone. His nipples were erected and red hot, and his lips so soft and tempting. Inoo rested his hand behind his head on the pillow, imagined kissing those pink lips. Simply let his imagination fly, to kissing his soft neck, and lower, his nipples. Closed his eyes, put the phone aside. Freed what was straight and stiff in his pants now. Touched it, imagined Daiki's hole with all details, hold his dick and started to strike it. Let out a moan, as he was continuing, a smile from pleasure run through his lips. Imagined Daiki touching his nipples, and his own cum dripping on them and Daiki rubbing them over his nipples, and then coming up and dragging his tongue up and down on his cock,, he felt he's coming,, then he's thrusting inside Daiki's slippery hole and Daiki's moaning loud. He pushed faster up and down in the circle he'd made with his hand. And jetted out his cum in his hand, closed his eyes while panting. He felt so tired that fell asleep.

*

10 at night,

Yuya came back from work. Stared at his angel was sleeping next to fireplace. Stared at him for a moment, put his bag down. Lifted him up slowly and carried him to the bed. He guessed his new schedule must have been heavy for him, he was fragile.

Before getting back to sofa in front of tv, he went to the kitchen and ate something. Turned on the tv, turned down the volume, just to make the room a little noisy. A soccer play were broadcasting. He reread Daiki's schedule, removed some tasks. But still didn't add something unnecessary like some therapeutic appointments.

Leaned back to sofa,

*what now?* He thought, staring inanimately at the black box in front of him, where the soccer players were running and struggling emptily on the screen.

*The first girl said you're selfish, the next one said you're egoistic, and third one... Oh! The third one? who was even that?! and the fourth, the... What was their names?... I don't remember, i don't want to either. But i'm sure as it's getting nearer to the last one i must have became a worse person! From a selfish man to a man who treats his partner as a slave. Shouldn't love make you a better person? What about this one? The eleventh, this time everything's hazy... No, it's even clearer, he's already calling me "master", and i'm doing whatever i want to him. Seems i'm just getting even more egoistic. So it's not the matter of partner, neither a lover or a slave, YOU are the matter, you become worse and worse, you'll come to "no good". But doesn't "no good" means NO good, i still have some good points though, even to her, i was so kind... How am i no good? Because i started to a play game with a person's life to get to know who i am? Though, he needed money, a place to live, so what's wrong with it? I gave him money, a place to live, i saved him from a shitty master, from a dirty bar, those ugly old men, i've spent money for curing his venereal diseases, isn't it win-win? Maybe... But does it change the definition of you...?*

*

Morning

"Master..." Daiki's soft voice caressed Yuya's ear.

Yuya blinked, frowned, and found Daiki's light fingers resting on his chest, looked at the clock, it was 10 am,

"Hell! why didn't you wake me up sooner?"

"Today's coming of age day master, it's holiday." Daiki pulled the curtains away to let the light in.

Yuya puffed out and closed his eyes again.

"Do you need anything sir?" Daiki sat down on the edge of the bed again and dragged his finger on a cluster of Yuya's hair on his forehead.

"Breakfast!" Yuya said, but slept again.

"Hai." Daiki touched his arm down and got up.

Daiki went in front of the mirror, looked at himself as slowly taking off all his clothes. Thought to a plan. Put on a knee length black sweatshirt. About everything had happened yesterday, he couldn't be apathetic, and those led him to a kindly ruse. Zipped up his sweatshirt and exited. He wanted to give his best today.

Daiki got back with a tray of breakfast and put it on the table next to the bed. Went beneath the quilt, reached for a tanned crotch there, and found a big one resting on the bed. Without any other touch, he dragged his tongue on it, Yuya woke up with a moan, pulled the quilt up to see what is working on his crotch. Daiki rubbed his lips to his balls flirtatiously, Yuya groaned again. Daiki continued playing with his cock and balls, with his lips, tongue, then his hands,

"It's your holiday master, enjoy it to the max!"

He spread Yuya's legs to be able to work better on his balls, somewhere Yuya liked the most. Daiki got Yuya's ball in his mouth and moaned, span them wetly in his mouth. Dragged his full tongue on Yuya's length and tip. After making it wet enough, he zipped his sweatshirt down his nipple, rubbed his nipple to his shaft, Yuya moaned deeply, smirked,

"I admire your creativity!"

Daiki did the same with the other side. Yuya held his dick and slithered its tip to his nipples, as Daiki was resting on Yuya's opposite thigh and keeping his sweatshirt aside his nipples to make it uninterrupted to Yuya. Daiki caressed Yuya's cock as it was being rubbed slippery on his nipples, held around it and started to strike it up and down. Yuya groaned loud,

" 'Nough, take it in your mouth."

Daiki obeyed, came between Yuya's legs again, closed his beautiful eyes and take him in his mouth, started sucking him and moaning deeply with his mouth full. Yuya closed his eyes and rested his head on the the pillow again, letting out deep moans. It didn't take any longer till Yuya started to pound in his mouth. Couldn't get enough of pleasure,

"Come up!"

Daiki opened his mouth, and Yuya slid himself out of his mouth, "Come up."

Daiki came up and pulled the quilt off Yuya's dick and sat down on it,

"What do you want me to do master?"

"Take off your clothes!"

Daiki unzipped his sweatshirt and aired his burning body. His body were all covered on unnecessary parts, but the best one were let out and up. Yuya pulled his sweatshirt aside to see his soft white body better, and touched his both nipples with his thumbs. Daiki touched his own hairless bulge in front of Yuya's eyes, palmed it and stroke it. Yuya was turned on by watching that beautiful sight and seeing the most sensitive part of Daiki's body made him crazy. Yuya got it in his hand and stroke it, Daiki softly removed his delicate hand and put it on his stomach, just watched, and moaned. Yuya slid his hands beneath Daiki's thighs and brought up his hips. Daiki helped and got up on his knees till his cock met Yuya's lips. Yuya took it in his mouth. Daiki held Yuya's nape with both hands and started to moan impatiently. Yuya was drawing his lips around him like he wanted to suck all the sweetness of his beloved's soft skin. Daiki took his sweatshirt totally off, threw back his head and closed his eyes, held Yuya's nape tighter and brought his hips forward a bit.

Yuya slid it out of his mouth and kissed it again, stroke it a couple of times, put Daiki's butt on his cock again and started his hand movement about Daiki's cock again, Daiki leaned forward to be kissed, Yuya held his neck and brushed his lips to him willingly till Daiki broke the kiss to say he's coming,

Yuya removed his hand. Took a look at themselves and found both of them fully naked and hard. Slid his hand on Daiki's hole,

"You're quite open!"

Daiki shivered. Yuya just smeared some cream on his cock and put it in Daiki.

"Ah-i..."

Yuya was just relaxing on bed, put an arm under his nape, pounding up and down in Daiki and enjoying it. Daiki was pushing Yuya's cock inside himself and almost crying and moaning, and enjoying Yuya's manly groans, his attractive sight, his body strength, thinking how much kind he was last night, although he couldn't complete his duties and fell asleep. He couldn't be passing over that. He wanted to give him his best today.

"Lie down, wanna lie on top of you!"

Daiki got off and obeyed. Yuya came on top of him and spread his legs, laid them on his own thighs, so when he was pounding inside Daiki, his legs were throwing up hanging in the air. Yuya's muscles were swelling under his arms and back, and Daiki was crazy about that, the firm and sexy form of his back, the times when his muscles spinning under his skin when he was thrusting in him, when it was mixing with his manly voice and moans. Daiki couldn't stop touching and gripping his back and guiding him more inside himself by pressing Yuya's butt inward, with bearing the pain he loved.

Yuya looked down at him, he was so innocently sexy while moaning, also he felt so tiny and weak under Yuya, that was why Yuya sometimes smirked at him saying, "You lil chick can't handle it hm?" It was so easy to underestimate him.

Till Yuya came inside Daiki...

Daiki lied down beside Yuya. After getting back their breathes, Yuya kissed Daiki's soft shoulder,

"The best breakfast I ever had!"

Daiki smiled and put the tray on Yuya's lap over the quilt. Yuya sat up and leaned to so many pillows keeping him relaxed behind him and start having his comestible breakfast. Daiki was resting there watching him.

"Ok let's get up!" Yuya said after finishing.

They put on their clothes. Yuya went toward the tv as stretching and yawning. Daiki cleared the bed, then went to the kitchen. Searched for his schedule paper.

"You don't need that for today!" Yuya said while watching tv.

Daiki raised his head up,

"Ah - Arigato..." Bowed before going back to the kitchen, "Is there anything you wish for the lunch master?"

"You! And maybe some sushis!" Yuya said while watching his favorite sport game on tv.

"As you wish master!" Daiki started to wash the rice.

Daiki didn't know what was going on in Yuya. Yuya suddenly felt such a relief, his feelings weren't the same as last night,

*of course, cause he's not my lover he's just a bitch!* He thought, almost found out the point,

*the common point between a lover and a slave! And any other person too, and any other role too, after you make out with them, you feel no sense for them anymore!* *And of course he's the slave!*

He didn't need Daiki at that moment, not his body nor his heart. But Daiki had a little plan for attracting Yuya's attention back, and lessen his sensitivity toward Inoo. He'd decided to be the sweetest for him.

* he was so kind last night...* He thought while cutting the carrots.

Yuya continued his sex games with Daiki for the rest of the day. Till the night arrived, he made a new rule when they were on the bed,

"Take off your boxer every time you sleep beside me."

"Yes master." Daiki said as his boxer being pulled down his legs by Yuya, but felt no shame, just rested his head on Yuya's arm. And with his arm slowly fell his top aside his nipple, breathed the way his chest went up and down. Yuya started to touch his nipple smoothly as Daiki was moaning at times. Yuya felt, like now he's just gotten a real bitch, who satisfies him sexually, and whom he has no feeling for, just using him.

*

Tomorrow when Yuya woke up, he felt so fresh, he'd spent a really good holiday yesterday. But once his eyes clapped on Daiki, he felt a sore passion wrapped around his heart again. He even pretended that he doesn't know about that feeling, but forcing himself to remember what he said yesterday made him remember the feeling too; *of course, cause he's just a slave!*

Daiki was making salad on the kitchen bar, wearing a very tight jean and a red jacket upon a white t-shirt, tied his not so long hair in pony tail. Sometimes blinked gently with those pretty eyelids and eyelashes, and his pink lips were silent.

*if I'd fall for him, how can i act like a master to him? But I'm already acting like a master! See? He's only a slave! Not a lover! Of course he's not a lover!* But the forever-contrary-Yuya of his mind said *Stop it idiot! the more you fight, the more you feel trapped!*

He went toward him.

"Good morning sir!" Daiki smiled Beautifully.

*shut up!*

Yuya put his forearm on the kitchen bar and looked at Daiki's work, he even thought what a beautiful work he's doing! *see? If I don't take control of myself it will lead to this!*

"What are you making?"

"Breakfast, sir!"

"It's okay, you can rest a little!" Yuya brought Daiki's chin up, stared feebly deep in his eyes, kissed him gently, while his chest struggling to let out the the passion and the warmth filling about his heart. Daiki stopped working to answer sweetly, closed his eyes. The feeling he was getting from Yuya was so good this time.

*why do I love it! why can't let go, why so sweet you are!* The thoughts running through Yuya's head...

Yuya opened his eyes and just realized what he was doing. Couldn't loosen up everything. Parted his lips from Daiki's. Walked around the bar and went behind Daiki. Unzipped Daiki's jean and struggled to pull his tight jean down his butt, leaned him forward over the bar. Slid his hand on Daiki's hand which was holding a kitchen knife to cut some vegetables, tried to use yesterday's technique and the point he had gotten!

"Ah..." The knife in Daiki's hand dropped. Yuya kissed his neck,

"You like morning fuck hm?" Brought his crotch out...

*

Yuya got a warm shower, ate his breakfast, left the house without kissing Daiki's lips. Though Daiki had followed him to the door for presenting his lips for him before leaving. He just looked at Yuya's unusual leave.

Daiki got shower too, wore his towel, checked his daily schedule while resting on the sofa and drinking honey milk tea. His eyebrows raised, so many tasks had been removed. He smiled,

"Arigato..."

The first item was shopping. So he had a time for going outside... Time was precious now.

He checked his phone, unconsciously he was looking for something from Inoo. But there was nothing. He hadn't forgot him, it only made Daiki miss him more.

His fingers were motionless on the screen, wanted to write another message for him, but contradictory thoughts started to rush, like they were always there to discourage him,

*you're not his level, you don't deserve him, i've missed him, you're betraying! he may not accept you, you might be all wrong about him, but i... love him... at least I love him... I think I do!...*

He turned off the screen. But felt an annoying energy run under his skin, and knew he needed to do something to set it free. He needed to have something from him to keep on the back of his eyelids, a cheerful memory to make him happy when he thinks to that, like a soft kissing. A kissing with Inoo, with his Inoo, his lips... Closed his eyes. But next moment, he couldn't help justifying a million reasons why last time he answered his message like that, and he knew none of them were true. But, maybe if he let Inoo know about his feeling would make his heart a bit calm down. Couldn't let the chance go away, he could cherish every little moment.

He drunk the last drop of his warm drink and got up.

_'Hi Inoo-kun, can i come today?'_

Now he was like a sedimented feather in a blocked room, and when the door opened and let the breeze spin in, he flew...

He left the house. The wind had just began to blow...

 

*

 


	5. To quarrel with fate

The Clinic

 

Inoo hadn't his uniform, just wearing a dark sport coat over a white shirt, and tight pants same color as his coat. A good-looking girl was talking with him, drinking coffee. Daiki entered and shut the door to the wind attacks. Inoo took his eyes off the girl and smiled at Daiki,

"Daichan!"

"Good evening!"

Inoo had been leaning to his desk, put his cup on the coaster, his hair softly fell about his face.

"I'm going, thank you sensei, see you later."

"See ya."

The girl walked out. Daiki looked up and down at her as she was leaving.

"How are you today Daichan?"

"Fine... um, who was her?"

"Patient."

"Patient? Do you have any patient at this time?"

"Uhum..."

"And her boobs!"

"No I just give her tissue massage, relaxing the tight muscles."

"Oh sorry!" Daiki embarrassed.

"How was your trip? You came back sooner than expected!" Inoo got up to wear his white coat.

"Yeah, I've finished with my business there. Uhm, I have pain in my back, would you massage it over here first?"

"Sure, go to my room and lay down on my own bed. drink?" Inoo walked to his kitchen to make another coffee for himself.

"No thanks." Daiki didn't understand what Inoo meant by 'his own bed', he just sat down on the same special bed and checked his phone till Inoo comes.

"This way!"

They entered Inoo's private room.

"Here's where I take break, sometimes I take a nap!"

"Such a great place! You feel like doing everything here!" Daiki giggled, so as Inoo.

Daiki couldn't believe Inoo felt that close to him to show him his private room. Still felt low and uncomfortable, but on top of the world. He curiously inspected a little library full of thick books about physical therapy, physiology and physical sciences, tried to read their names. On the upper shelf there were many kinds of beauty productions and lotions.

"You have everything here, even that cozy bed!"

"You're gonna lay down there!" Inoo said behind Daiki, touched his shoulders down to his arms. Daiki took a breath soundlessly when felt Inoo's warmth behind him. Inoo opened a shelf Daiki was watching, picked up a plastic bottle. Daiki was shorter and smaller so it wasn't that bothering that Daiki was in his way.

"Okay, are you ready?" Inoo put both his hands on Daiki's tiny shoulders.

Daiki nodded.

Daiki took off his clothes and laid down on his chest. Put his cheek sideway on the bed slowly. Inoo played a relaxing music, lowered the volume. Got back to the bed, his eyes clapped on Daiki's buttocks, its shape was really seducing and good to...

"This is so good..." Daiki said, closed his eyes.

"What is good?" Inoo's intonation was calming.

"The music. Ugh my back really hurts!... "

"Hard sex?" Inoo started massaging.

"Uhm, yeah."

"With Takaki!?"

"Ah! You knew!"

"I was really curious who he'll choose! he was so fussy!"

"But he had many girlfriends, and we're not dated."

"And just get on you!"

"Yeah..."

"He's so cool though!"

"Yeah..." After some moments Daiki started again, "Did you ever... touched before either?"

 

Inoo's long and firm fingers running along Daiki's back. Daiki's skin was as soft as a girl,

"It's a big deal for you?"

"No... Dunno!... Yes!"

"I like girls."

"You don't wanna answer!" Daiki said with a tone of innocent jealousy.

Inoo just giggled,

"Do you have girlfriend?"

"No, I like boys..."

"Good for me!"

"What are you talking about?" Daiki giggled. That had happened several times Inoo flirted with him like that, but Daiki didn't dare to take them seriously.

"Does it feel better now?" Inoo asked.

"Yeah, all comfortable now..."

 

Daiki liked Inoo's touch whatever, but he was impatient for his favorite part,

"I think that's enough."

Inoo slowly removed his hands. Daiki turned over on his back, put himself forward for inviting Inoo to his nipples. A pretty smile on his lips, looked straight in Inoo's eyes. Inoo's lips stretched to a satisfied smile and gave him a questioning look,

"You seem impatient today!"

Daiki just smiled coquettishly. Inoo set his sexy eyes on Daiki's nipples that needed to be pinched. He added more lotion on his fingers, started to slide them slickly on Daiki's nipples, as looking right in Daiki's eyes with a horny smile on his lips, that Daiki didn't know this time this smile was natural or he'd been turned on. Daiki released his lips under his teeth with a deep moan, closed his eyes. Inoo loved Daiki's reaction when he was seducing him.

As it was progressing, the not-so-old memories started to call in Daiki's mind; memories of lying on so many beds, underneath every kind of men, dancing around the pole, the bar.

The wind howled like murmuring some sinister words, whimpering around place.

Daiki sighed, he felt something wrong, but fed up with overthinking. Shut off his mind, loosened up, slowly bent his knee up and touched Inoo's hip, then wrapped his legs around his waist, and Inoo didn't resist,

"Use your tongue, please..." Daiki opened his eyes and stared at Inoo.

Inoo's smile had been removed, watching him flatly, kept massaging but didn't cut his gaze of Daiki's eyes. Daiki slowly looked down.

Inoo bent down on Daiki's chest, his hair touched his skin. Removed his thumbs by dragging them on Daiki's nipple. There was a ready pink nipple in an inch of his lips. Inoo rubbed the tip of his tongue on Daiki's nipple. Did that again a couple of times. Daiki watched him as his chest going up and down. Inoo pressed his full tongue on that sensitive little knob. Daiki closed his eyes, moaned. Held Inoo's nape when Inoo started kissing and slurping his nipples making sloppy sounds. Sensing the warm weight of an unfamiliar lips around his nipple, the touch he always wanted to know how would feel like, he didn't know why he was shy this time, seemed the past memories hadn't worked for him.

The massage on the other side turned to pinching.

"Aaah, keep it up! please..." Daiki begged innocently.

Inoo teased his nipples till Daiki's moans got louder, then he went for another one.

"Aahi, i'm getting open..." Daiki was panting.

Inoo spread Daiki's thighs, brought Daiki's groins closer to his front. Now their throbbing pants were stuck to each other. Daiki started to move his hips, so they were rubbing against each other.

Inoo raised his head, went for Daiki's lips without warning. They started to kiss impatiently wild. Seems that was what both of them wished for a long time.

Inoo was pushing Daiki's head into the pillow through kissing and sucking roughly his lips and tongue and touching him impatiently all over the place. He couldn't take control of his sex drives for Daiki. and Daiki's answer expressing his miserable need for Inoo. As hearing Daiki's innocent sweet moans, Inoo knew where it will end. Daiki had already consummated his dream, the dream he could always see in the back of his eyes, the ferrous taste of Inoo's lips, that magnet, that spelled him to never ever let go again.

"Cuuum... I want cum!" Daiki said between their kiss, as touching Inoo's crotch through his pants, "I want that!" Then looked down at Inoo's unbuckling belt.

"I'll give u, cock-hungry!" Inoo said half-seriously.

Inoo took off his coats and threw them relax on the ground, now he had only a white t-shirt. Got down on his knees, with one hand pushed Daiki's head downward, with the other unbuttoned and unzipped himself, stripped his desirable dangling thing. Daiki's eyes widened. What he wished for was Inoo's lips, but what he got now was much more than that, the beautiful sight he always wanted to see, was now in front of him. He couldn't be more thankful. Looked up into Inoo's half-closed horny eyes, *he's picturesque!*

Inoo got his hips forward,

"Come on! Eat your favorite meat!"

Daiki was still hesitating, maybe cause he was still ashamed of Inoo, on the other hand Inoo couldn't bear it any longer. Daiki watched Inoo's cock again, that was long, darker than the other parts but still white, and still chic! The swelling veins running through it were pushing up his skin. Daiki rubbed his soft chubby cheeks to that. Inoo forced Daiki's head to press his lips on his cock before exploding getting nicked, then entered that in Daiki's mouth. Daiki finally loosened up and clapped his plump lips together, started to suck it forward and backward voraciously and passionately, touching Inoo's thighs and sides, gradually pulling Inoo's pants and boxer down to his knees.

Inoo started moving in Daiki's mouth, groaning, breathing deeply. His whole length had been trapped in Daiki's warm mouth and he loved it. Daiki looked up at Inoo as his cock pounding in his mouth. Inoo was looking down at him too all the time being sucked, didn't wanted to lose a second of it. But Daiki couldn't keep his eyes open and control it, just sucked him faster, Inoo's eyes closed and moaned loud, his mouth kept open for the barely breathes and pounded faster in Daiki's mouth. When Daiki's lips got tired they stopped it for a moment. Then Inoo brought his hips nearer, and started again, like he wanted to thrust all he had between his legs into Daiki's mouth,

"Suck my cock you lil freak!" moved his hip forward and backward, closed his eyes and threw back his head, just wanted to feel it all. Daiki was watching him, his Adam's apple that pushed forward while panting.

"Don't wanna come here!" Inoo gripped Daiki's hair away slowly, and slid his cock out of Daiki's mouth inch by inch. Now Daiki's lips were precummy, red, swollen and even more plump, with those hot breathes letting out. Inoo couldn't bear watching this scene anymore and kissed him again wildly. Daiki's lips were too tired to answer but tried to kiss. They both started to take off their clothes.

Inoo laid him down on the bed and laid on top of him between his legs. Stared at Daiki, who was nervous and trying to refuse looking at Inoo. Inoo frowned questioningly,

"What's wrong?"

Daiki bit his precummy lips and raised his head, but averted his gaze again,

"Nothing!"

"Are you shy?"

Diki put his hand on Inoo's chest and kept his eyes on that to avoid meeting Inoo's, only nodded.

"Cute!" Inoo smirked, put the quilt over their undressed bodies to lessen Daiki's shyness, only their heads uncovered. Daiki wrapped his arms around Inoo's neck. Inoo kissed him again a couple of times just to calm him down. When he felt Daiki is already comfortable, started finding and stretching Daiki's hole and lubricated in and around it, looked up at Daiki's eyes and pushed forward smoothly, Daiki squeezed his eyes and let out a moan. Inoo was inside him now. Once he entered him he found out it's not Daiki's first time, and wondered why he was so shy.

Inoo started to slide forward and backward slowly. Daiki moaned for him, and when he did that harsher he only gripped the corner of the pillow under his head,

"Uuugh.... Ai... mmh... ahii..."

"You're so sweet..." Inoo said while panting and moving.

Daiki just squeezed his eyes tighter and didn't bother to say something. Inoo was pounding his cock inside Daiki's tight hole, careless about Daiki's painful moans, from his face could be seen, all he wanted at the moment was his own pleasure. Now he was different from a gentle doctor, and his erotic eyes couldn't be taken off Daiki's face. But Daiki was enjoying his pain,

"Ah... yeah... aah... Love eht!... Comin'..."

Inoo slowed down to last this pleasure for him. Daiki felt like being in heaven, he even smiled from pleasure.

Inoo get out of him to change the position. He laid Daiki down on his chest and enclosed his legs with his own to make him tighter,

"Time to get a lil more pain!"

"Sensei, are you going to give me a shot?"

"Yes, a sweet shot from meat!" Inoo pushed Daiki's buttcheeks together and penetrated inside him again.

"Aaaaah, it hurts!"

"Hush... You'll be fine good kid!" Inoo said beside his ear, and rubbed his mouth against Daiki's soft hair.

"Aah... Ah... aaaah it hurts, it really hurts!"

After some other beats, Inoo got off of Daiki,

"Get on your knees."

Daiki got on all four, Inoo bent down and kissed and sucked his buttcheeks, bite them,

"Such cheeks!" Rubbed his nose between his buttcheeks, licked his hole and penetrate his tongue in and outside of it.

"Aaaah... Inoo-chan..." Daiki shivered from pleasure, tried to feel his back without watching it.

Inoo came up, gripped Daiki's buttcheeks, hit them a couple of times and entered inside him again and continued. With this position the pain became bearable for Daiki.

Inoo was so much different than Yuya, Daiki absolutely liked Inoo's sex better cause he cared about him, and cause his style was to thrusting in him till the very last beat when he was coming.

After Inoo heard Daiki's sweet loud moan, started to beat faster and came inside him till the last drop.

Inoo gave Daiki a tissue and cleared his shaft with one and Daiki cleared his back.

Inoo collapsed beside Daiki, his eyes closed.

Daiki was smaller than Inoo, and Inoo had broader shoulders, so there was enough space for Daiki to rest his head. He thought, this boy was the one who pleased him a moment ago, the one who worked hard on him and pleasured him, some kind of feeling that Inoo honoured him with a little pain! But these were not reasonable reasons for being in love, but Daiki thought they were. He even liked the way Inoo was careless about him now. And maybe that was why he felt his love reached its culmination in that moment. Cause usually you fall for the ones you know they don't love you so much.

He touched Inoo's chest, felt an overwhelming power in him to unveil something, and he had to make it at this moment, or never, before being discouraged again,

"Inoo-chan?"

"Hm?..." Inoo hardly answered after a sleepy lingering.

"Do you have girlfriend?"

"...No."

"W-would you... Would be my boyfriend?!"

Inoo opened his eyes, looked at Daiki who'd been rested on his shoulder, smiled at him. and that was such sweet smile,

"Yes!"

Daiki stared at him unbelievably, a light feebly shone in his eyes, another moment he just held Inoo tight, gulped his cry that was about to burst,

"Thank you!" *never let me go!* Daiki pressed his cheek on Inoo's arm and held him possessively. He looked so innocent, that made Inoo smirk, that looked mocking to Daiki, but he was fine with that.

"Don't you wanna give me a kiss after I gave you the 'yes'?!" Inoo said.

Daiki raised his head and put his lips softly on Inoo's. Another moment Daiki's phone rang:

"Be in the company just now! I need u! Now!" the brusque order brought him back to reality.

"Ugh, hai,... Hai hai I'm just out for shopping! I'm ready, I'll come."

"Such a quiet street!"

"Uhm, to be honest I'm in the shop!"

"Are you going or you're already at the shop?"

"Uhm, I'm in the street exactly, near to shop!"

"Interesting!"

"Yeah!"

"Yeah?!"

"Uhm i'll.. I'll be there in 30 minutes!"

"Where are you that it takes only 30 minutes?!"

"I'm, I'm in the... I don't know, it might take longer!"

"Hurry up."

"Hai."

Yuya hang out.

Daiki rushed to find and put on his clothes. Inoo stared at him with a puzzled look,

"What's happened? Who was that?"

"Nothing, my friend needs me right now, we- we talked about that yesterday, where is my socks?"

"Is it a she or he?!"

"He's-he's a man!" Daiki knew Inoo had heard Yuya's voice, so he couldn't ease his mind with a lie.

Inoo frowned and got a bit nervous, watched Daiki putting on his clothes,

"When will i see you again?"

"I don't know Inoo-chan..." Daiki looked back while buttoning up.

"You don't know?!"

Inoo got up and came to him, reached his hand for him, Daiki put his little hand in Inoo's, with a move Inoo pulled him closer till Daiki stuck to him,

"Make me sure first!"

"I... I will..."

"You're my boyfriend now, so tell me everything!"

Those words from Inoo could make Daiki weep for joy, if it was Inoo, then he even liked to be controlled, afterall he finally had someone to tell him everything,

"I will... I promise..." Daiki stared at Inoo, worried, *I promise that I will tell you everything one day.* "But i gotta go now... I'm in hurry, can't make him wait for me any longer!"

"Call me once you got home and tell me everything."

"Sure..."

Inoo still wanted to talk but Daiki kissed him and closed his mouth,

"Love you, Love you so much..."

,Bye." Daiki exit the door.

Inoo watched his leave, confused, Daiki left so fast that he couldn't even talk back. Knew there was something wrong.

The wind still whimpering and slamming the window...

 

 


End file.
